Dark Light
by BeautifulAlice
Summary: After the destruction of the wizarding world due to Voldemort, Harry Potter finds himself unexpectedly rescued and sent to another magical world that is seething towards the brink of war. New Version of Light of a Dying Star finally up. Abandoned/Up For Adoption.


"**DARK LIGHT"**

_BeautifulAlice_

Summary: After the destruction of the wizarding world due to Voldemort, Harry Potter finds himself unexpectedly rescued and sent to another magical world that is seething towards the brink of war.

Genre: Crossover/Adventure

Rating: M for violence, swearing, dark magic, attempted rape, attempted non-con, suicidal themes, attempted suicide, torture, i.e.: whipping, burning, starvation, beating, drowning, other. Also for: pre-slash, slash, blood, gore, death, mental/physical torture [as mentioned previously], kidnapping, mentions of slavery/slavery, killing, bondage, sadism, and terrible grammar. (If anything else crops up, I'll likely add it here later on-yeah this one is going to be a lot more violent than the last one, just so you know. =D)

Podcasts: I am looking for volunteers for people to read both this version and the last version of this story, if they'd like to do it in their free time. If interested, I will be glad to chat with volunteer via private messaging.

Author's Notes: "The Light of a Dying Star": Rewritten Version! It's here! After months of waiting, it's finally here, and just in time for the holidays too!

I know that I said that it was going to be called "Dark Light: Lord of the Magical Kingdoms" but I decided to shorten down to simply "Dark Light". It's easier, and I don't have to worry about giving me crap about not being able to post a long/ish title for my story. =D

This version is a lot darker than the other one, and it describes things more clearly than ever before. Some of this stuff, the ideas I've gotten, is based off of Season Five's 'Supernatural' of which I've just recently watched. This story is going to be longer, full of violence, grief, and war, and also have a lot of mini-plots within. The Plot Bunnies abound! =D

I have taken liberties for this story-I've borrowed ideas from various books and television series, and some from my siblings as well as friends and family. I've managed to come up with a whole new idea for this story, and it's been a real thrill writing it. The last version (in my mind) sucked, but there were _so many_ that read it. Do you know that it's close to around 20,000 hits? That's amazing!

In any case, here is the newest, bestest version of "Light of a Dying Star", simply called 'Dark Light'. I hope all of you enjoy reading it, and please don't hesitate to ask any questions regarding the story.

_And here we go!_

Prologue: _**"Dying of the Light"**_

The world was burning and ash fell from the sky. Startling purple and orange was colored against the clouds of ash and smoke that rose from burning buildings. Screams had long since stopped filling the air and only an unsettling silence remained behind. Yet despite the clearly dead city of London, there were still a few people alive who were willing to fight and make a stand against the Dark Lord, Voldemort, who was also once known as an orphan boy named Tom Marvelo Riddle.

Harry James Potter was one of those survivors. Though he was not with this group. He had been captured by Death Eaters a year ago, and now it was Draco Malfoy leading the estrangled group of mixed company towards his prison. His father was still at the Dark Lord's side, as was Severus Snape, and both of them had witnessed such horrors of war that they completely betrayed the Dark Lord and decided to join forces with the Light and work together as spies. Severus reported Potter's current health, and judged that the boy did not have long before he would die. The Dark Lord had only kept him alive to torture him and make him pay for ever escaping him in the past. And now…it was time to escape from the Dark Lord once more, Draco thought grimly.

Those that were with Draco were from Hogwarts, the Ministry of Magic, and various other places. Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Remus Lupin were at his side, followed by his classmates: Dean Thomas, Susan Bones, and Pansy Parkinson-all three of which had grown used to war and were almost as hard as the American battle worn veterans that Dean Thomas had talked about on their studies in warcraft when searching for a viable means of defeating the Dark Lord. They were an unlikely group, and the only reason that Draco was with them was because he knew that Potter was their only chance for survival. Hogwarts was in ruins now, and ninety percent of the children that had been inside, as well as fifty percent of the professors, had been outright killed/tortured before Hogwarts had been blasted apart. The world was dark, and the people had grown darker and war-weary, and now it was time for it all to end.

Draco _knew_ that this was likely going to be their last mission. He _knew_ that they would probably die today, and so the night before they had drunk themselves stupid and 'partied' their last night away. They had managed to score some pepper-up potions as well as some others that would make them clear headed and pain free for today's mission, so they had drunk as much fire-whiskey and muggle alcohol as possible. Some of the muggle alcohol hadn't been that bad actually.

They made their way through the rubble of muggle buildings towards the Dark Lord's current position, which was at the Muggle Parliament Headquarters. Draco didn't know a thing about it, but the building was impressive and one of the few that remained as though it had survived the entire war intact. He moved as silent as a snake, and the others followed, and they made their way inside, heading towards the undergrounds at the center where Harry Potter was said to be kept alive.

A handful of minutes passed, and soon they had reached their destination. It was all too easy, and Draco felt the hairs on the back of his neck standing on edge. This was it…he found the cage that Potter was kept in, and frowned. He didn't see him…and then he heard Susan draw in a sharp breath and Dean moaned softly as the two of them caught sight of Potter-and then Draco couldn't help himself-he gasped.

Potter…_Harry_…was hanging by his wrists from the ceiling in the center of the room. His wrists were bloody, his shirt was missing, and his pants were ripped and torn to shreds. Whip-lashes covered his chest and legs and arms, and his face was pale and grimy. His eyes were closed, and he seemed so lifeless as he just…hung there, barely moving. Only the shallow rise and fall of his chest made Draco realize that he was still alive.

"Potter," Draco hissed, coming towards the cage to get in. He ignored Susan's silent tears, and Dean's muttered whispers of prayers. Tonks, Shacklebolt, and Lupin were all silent, keeping an eye out as Draco was working to get the cage door free so that he could get in to Harry's side. "Wake up, you idjet. We need you to help us get you out of here." Draco whispered, but Harry didn't wake.

Without warning, Lupin snarled and Draco whirled around to see that all of his companions were being held by various Death Eaters: Lupin was being held by MacNair, Tonks was being held by Bellatrix, Dean was being held by Fenrir, Susan was being held by Lucius, and Shacklebolt was being held by Severus. Draco swallowed. Lucius and Severus didn't look entirely sane.

"Well, well." The Dark Lord's voice made Draco shiver involuntarily. He sounded…_inhuman_. Draco cast a sideways look at Harry-and almost startled when he saw that Harry was wide awake, and looking towards the Dark Lord's voice. "What do we have here? A welcoming committee?"

Bellatrix laughed shrilly, making Draco wince. Draco and Harry were the only ones who weren't being held captive, he noted. He swallowed thickly, and in his mind as he pointed his wand behind his back to Harry's wrists, he thought, _alohomora!_ He didn't dare to look at him to see if it worked, and if Harry had managed to pretend that he was still locked up. He kept his wand behind his back, knowing that when the opportunity arose, Harry would leap down, snatch the wand, and kill the Dark Lord without another thought.

"Draco, is it?" The Dark Lord purred. "Your parents are so disappointed in you, dear child. They were rather hoping that you would follow in their footsteps." He laughed, and it sent shivers down his spine.

"Piss off!" Draco snarled. "You're insane, you half-blood!"

There was a momentarily silence, except for Susan and Lupin's whimpers. Draco refused to look at them, knowing exactly what Fenrir and MacNair were capable of.

"You are correct-I was once a half blood," The Dark Lord confesses calmly, and all the Death Eaters swirl around in shock towards him. "But that mistake has been corrected."

"By becoming something less than human?" Draco sneered. The Dark Lord's ruby red eyes stare into Draco's.

"You might wish to be careful, young Draco. Your friends are at stake-"

"I have no friends, you…ass hat!" Draco roared.

The Dark Lord looked as though he was smiling instead of angry.

"Good. I can use your anger," He said. Draco grinned, making the entire Death Eaters frown.

"Who said I was angry? I'm just instigating a prison break," He said smugly, and a second later, a shout of a spell that Draco never thought he would hear out of the hero's mouth-

"AVADA KADAVRA!"

The Dark Lord screamed as the spell hit him, and then Harry began to scream too. He fell backwards onto the ground, seizing. Draco snatched the wand out of his hand, and began firing 'Avada Kedavra' spell towards the Death Eaters. Severus and Lucius both released Shacklebolt and Susan, and the four of them began to turn on the Death Eaters as well. Bellatrix screamed and burst into a million pieces as Severus shouted a spell. After a few seconds, it was over, but the screaming hadn't stopped-Harry was still thrashing on the ground, clutching his head in his hands, and seeming unable to stop.

"Harry-_Potter_! Snap out of it!" Draco gasped, and then he froze when Harry looked at him with the same ruby red eyes as the Dark Lord.

"You are going to die," Harry said calmly. The others all halted in their actions, and looked towards Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, just as he released a pin from his hand. Draco glanced at his hand and had one final thought: _how the hell did he get a muggle grenade while being held captive by the Dark Lord?_

And then-

…

Darkness.

…

But it was not the end.

…

Harry woke, opening his eyes, as the madness of Voldemort finally escaped his body hours later. The destruction around him was total, and he could see bits and pieces of his friends, enemies, and past-enemies scattered around him. His body shook with cold, and he wondered how he had survived.

"You have survived through me," Easily the most beautiful voice came to Harry's mind, and he whirled around in shock wondering who could possibly be alive here besides him. "You are alive because there is need of you. You destroyed the Dark Lord as you were meant to, but your sanity had given way to madness when the Dark Lord had entered through your body, as he had done so when you had been eleven. You can no longer survive in your current form, and have only a few minutes remaining within it. Your world here is gone, and all those that you knew personally are gone with it. Fate has been most cruel towards you, a fate of which you did not deserve." She seemed to pause, and Harry swallowed as he stared at her. She was…beautiful.

"I am an elf, Harry." She whispered. "And I come from a different world, one that is also on the brink of war against a terribly darkness. But their magic is different, and I fear that you may not be able to control the powers of a mage. So therefore, I make you an offer-I can give you a new body, one of which you would be a child, and I can take you to this new world…but you would have only a tiny shred of magic within your body and your spirit. You will be healed of your scars on the outside, but for the ones on the inside I am afraid that they must become visible in order to heal."

He blinked, and then started to speak-and found that no words would come out.

"You need only think of the questions," She explained to him softly. "I can hear your mind clearly."

He considers, and then decides to ask his first question.

_Will I be able to be normal?_

"Amongst their standards, yes you will." She agreed, smiling slightly.

_Will I have parents?_

She gazes at him for several seconds before responding softly,

"I am sorry…but that wouldn't be possible." She hesitates. "Would you like to go? You may also remain where you are, and join your parents and everyone you love very shortly. I will remain at your side, if that is your wish."

He is tempted. So very tempted. He has wanted to see his parents for a very long time now, and he's also wanted to see Sirius…so many people that have died that he wishes he could see again. But he doesn't think he wants to die.

"Then I believe I know what to do for you, human child." She said. Harry blinked, as she began to wave her hand towards him.

_Wait! How…how did…I…Voldemort get a grenade? I don't understand!_

"All will be revealed in good time, youngling," She whispered to him with a sad, gentle smile on her face. Harry had only a few seconds to marvel at her beauty yet again, when he felt peace flutter through his body, and his eyes slowly began to close.

The last thing that he saw of his world was a black sky covered with ash and the faint smell of blood and death lingering behind.

See how cool I am for not asking for reviews? =D

_Chapter One__: "Faeron"_ is currently being worked on. The next chapter will describe how Harry comes into the world of the Rings, and whereupon he manages to meet up with the Fellowship of the Ring. Needless to say, a lot is going to be covered within the first actual chapter of the story. This chapter was just basically a background. As such, I hope to exceed 10,000+words for chapter one.


End file.
